Takenori Akagi
Takenori Akagi (赤木 剛憲 Akagi Takenori) is the team captain and Center of the Shohoku basketball team. He is also Haruko Akagi's older brother. Appearance He is tall and muscular young man. His hairstyle has an undercut and is semi-bald from there. He wears different clothes when training and is usually seen wearing the school uniform during off-practice. He wears the Converse Pro Conquest Hi - White/Black colorway as his basketball shoes. Personality Akagi is a strict and a responsible team captain of the Shohoku Basketball team. He implements discipline towards his players especially Sakuragi. As described by Yasuda, he is very serious with the respect of the older years. He appreciates a dedicated person and likes cleanliness. He is also a studious person and can have enough time with basketball and academics. Despite being strict, he keeps reminding Sakuragi his purpose in the court which is rebounding and as a major support for the team. Above anything else, is his great determination to win, which was shown when he refused to sit down because of his ankle injury against Kainan and continued to play despite hurting. He never gave up on his dream of bringing Shohoku to the National Championship. Plot Akagi, along with Kogure and Aota, went to Kitamura Junior High. When he joined Shohoku High's basketball team, he was considered exceptionally tall for a freshman, at 193 cm. The future should've been bright for Shohoku with the presence of a middle school MVP in Mitsui. However, his injury during practice would eventually lead to a 2-year hiatus in playing basketball. Left to lead the team, Akagi played as a one-man team because he had no reliable teammates to complement his abilities. In his 2nd year, the speedy point guard, Ryota Miyagi joins the team. However, its not enough to compete at a high level so there isn't much of a change and it didn't lighten his workload. It was during his 3rd and final year that Shohoku would finally have a chance against elite teams with the arrival of Kaede Rukawa, the super rookie and Hanamichi Sakuragi, a total beginner in the sport yet possesses strength and jumping power, which also became a big factor eventually. Mitsui returned to redeem himself once again. Shintai University offered Akagi a basketball scholarship prior to the Interhighs, which they withdrew after Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Because of it, he has to take the normal exams. Abilities Regarded as the #1 center in the Kanagawa prefecture, Akagi plays as a fairly typical center, using his height and power to score close to the basket. The best known is his "Gorilla Dunk" which came from his nickname, "Gori", given by Sakuragi. He is reputed for being a virtually unbeatable defender under the basket along with his "fly-swatter" block. He is also a strong rebounder and Sakuragi learned under his tutelage. Many players noted that there is no other center like Akagi, a center who usually being the heart of the team and playing at a different level despite being in high school. His performance as center during the Kanagawa Tournament drew the attention of the prestigious Shintai Basketball team, whose coach and ace visited Akagi at his house in order to recruit him. Relationships Shohoku Haruko Akagi Akagi is very protective of his little sister. He is also the one who taught her everything about basketball since they were little. He always makes sure no one flirts with her, as it was seen many times when he drags Sakuragi away from her to make him focus on basketball. Kiminobu Kogure Kogure is Akagi's best friend since middle school. He always supported Akagi's dream of the national championship, and never hesitates to help the latter when he needs help. During their first year of high school, he chose to remain with Akagi to support him, despite the others abandoning the idea of playing basketball with them. Hanamichi Sakuragi The first meeting between the two was terrible and awkward, as Sakuragi insulted basketball, which caused Akagi to challenge him in one-on-one handicap match. Thanks to Haruko's "cheering", Sakuragi manages to win the match with a slam dunk, even though Akagi scored 9 baskets. Sakuragi begin to humorously mock Akagi as old-looking gorilla, until he realized that Akagi is in fact her older brother. At first, Akagi refused to recruit him due to his violent and immature personality, and also due to the fact during their handicap match, Sakuragi accidentally pulled Akagi's blue trousers, showing his bare butt to the crowd, which made them burst into laughter much to his embarrassment. Eventually, he accepts him to be part of the team,. During practice or during matches, whenever Sakuragi does his immature antics, especially from other schools and coaches such as Moichi Taoka, Akagi is often seen punching him in the head. He is also responsible for Sakuragi's rebounding prowess, thanks to his tutelage, Sakuragi earned the name of "Rebound King". Even though Akagi gets irritated at Sakuragi's personality, he does appreciate his determination and efforts in the game, as he always compliments the latter for his hard work. He showed a compassionate side towards Sakuragi during their loss against Kainan, consoling him after he made a small mistake passing the ball to Kazuma Takasago, who was mistaken as him. Nevertheless, Sakuragi in return respects Akagi as a captain, though he still addresses him as "Gori", much to Akagi's annoyance. Rivals Jun Uozumi The two are known to be rivals, though it's clear that Akagi is the better center. Their rivalry is not antagonistic as they respect each other. In the end of the battle between Shohoku and Ryonan, both emotionally give a friendly hug. Uozumi was also the one who woke his spirit up after being outplayed by Masashi Kawata of Sannoh. Toru Hanagata Hanagata considered him as the strongest opponent he had faced so far. Akagi got a hard time defending because he is a center that can shoot from other areas and is also a formidable rebounder. Masashi Kawata Akagi finally found his match in Masashi as he was outplayed and proved that he is Japan's #1 center indeed; just as Uozumi was to him at first. He even thought that the strong centers (Uozumi, Hanagata and Takasago) he had faced are just kids compared to the Sannoh center. However, with Uozumi's wake up call, he accepted his loss as a Center but not Shohoku losing, which enabled him to fight back and bring life to his team once again. Quotes * To Hanamichi Sakuragi: ''"How's that? This is the 'kid's game' that you look down on. Don't underestimate basketball!"'' * To Kiminobu Kogure: ''"Basketball isn't something you can be forced to play."'' * To Hanamichi Sakuragi: ''"The one who controls the rebound controls the game."'' * To himself about (Sakuragi): ''"Haruko, this strange guy that you found has become a member that Shohoku can't afford to lose."'' * To Shohoku High: ''"We might not be best friends, and you guys always piss me off. However, this team is the best... thanks to you."'' Trivia *Akagi's counterpart is most definitely Patrick Ewing because they have the same physical appearances and have same position in the court. However, the NBA player possesses a mid-range shooting, something that Akagi doesn't have, which makes it a difference. *Akagi has a poster of Michael Jordan during a lay up, in his room. *Aside from being a great athlete, he is also a smart student. In the 10 Days After, he had been restless since retirement due to him missing basketball, which led to his grades lowering than usual. Category:Shohoku High School basketball team Category:Characters Category:Basketball Players Category:Centers Category:Kanagawa Players Category:High School 3rd Years